Riordan
Riordan was a Hybrid who worked as a banker with his father. He was the lover of Catherine until she was turned into a vampire and him becoming a hybrid Riordan later find out he is the brother of Tamal and in law To Juliana Smith and along with his wife join in the fight of forks Biography His life was very happy when he was with his family. Riordan wanted to work as a banker since he was fascinated with his father's job. His father taught everything to become a banker. Riordan thought it was easy, but he had to do a lot of work as possible. While in college, Riordan set his eyes on a young beautiful girl named Catherine. He grew close with her until he discovers that she lives with a coven of vampires. Riordan wanted to see, but Catherine and her mother, Katerina warned him that he must not get involved in the existence of vampires. Riordan a few years with Katerina and wanted to marry her. Katerina accepted and decided to keep this marriage secret. A year later, Riordan finds out that his wife was pregnant and was about to give birth to a child. He rushes to meet Dr. Bill Edwin since he couldn't rush his wife to the hospital. After returning to the house, he notices that Catherine was gone. Riordan was worried, and felt that he lost his wife and child that when he discovered that he was a Hybrid his mom in law find out and take him to his wife. Twelve days later, Katerina appeared in Riordan's home and delivered the child to him. Riordan didn't want to keep his son since he was upset about his wife's death. Katerina explained the truth about what happened, and she tells him that Catherine wants him and his son to live a long and peaceful life. She quickly left, leaving Riordan alone with his son. Around nightfall, Riordan tucks his son to bed, and is happy with himself until Catherine appears and asked him why didn't know he was a Hybrid Riordan only wanted to be with her forever, she explained that she does want him and her son to have the same fate as she did since she lived in the coven. She kisses him and get they son and both leaves. He embrace his true heritage and decides to get head position to his adopted brother so he tell his father he expand the business and say goodbye to his dad and he and his son meet up with Catherine and take off after his son grow into a hybrid he learns his mom Juliana Smith was a Hybrid herself after she meet Riordan's farther Tamal both finds out that a old enamy is the cuitprin so they kill the guard that turn his wife and meet up with a old friend name kyra and he turn her into a werewolf living a peaceful life with his wife,son, and their pack Category:Humans Category:Males